


《和朋友陷入爱情时》

by noonetocare



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: 非典型ABO体弱多病中药味儿A 盒×身强体魄草莓奶味儿O海校园双向暗恋，疼痛青春文学，略狗血，含不成熟的小车。1.2w+字数多，注意避雷。建议配合BGM食用：사랑해 그 말 다신 곁에 있을 커야 영원히.“我爱你”那句话，取而代之的是在你身边的永远。——厉旭&Beige《친구와 사란에 빠질 때》(和朋友陷入爱情时)





	《和朋友陷入爱情时》

BY：阿姜

  
  
——(我是正文分割线——  
  
  
1  
  
初夏的操场，充斥着男孩子们的汗水与欢笑，天气还没到更热的当口，大家都想趁着太阳还没正式发功，晴朗伴着微风时，尽情散发自己的热量。  
  
李东海和伙伴们已经在黄昏的绿茵场上追着球飞奔了半个多小时，汗水浸透了他的球衣，运动性缺水加上身上粘粘的，让他开了一瓶矿泉水，喝了一大口之后，直接从头上淋下来——  
  
这是专属于男孩子的纳凉特权。  
  
他甩了甩挂着水珠的头发，笑的灿烂，在接受了围观的一众同学的欢呼后，转过身，又投入新一轮战斗。  
  
李赫宰坐在操场一侧的树荫下，假意捧着一本写作指导在翻看着。可其实注意力完全没有集中在书本上，而是尽数被那奔跑的小太阳勾了去——  
  
这是他喜欢李东海的第三年。  
  
要说高三三班的班长李东海同学，应该是个无论如何都会惹人厌的存在：成绩优异，长相优越，文体全能，人品极佳。  
  
夸他努力吧，又着实没有多用功，天生头脑聪明，玩儿也从没耽误过一天。哪怕和别人一样熬夜看漫画，考试名次也从来没有掉出过班级前三年级前十。  
  
天生的学习机器也就罢了，偏偏还生了一副好嗓子，多才多艺的人气校草，人间旅行18年，一直是作为“别人家的孩子”成长到了现在。  
  
李东海是完美的。  
  
完美到让人嫉妒。  
  
但是李赫宰不讨厌他，他很羡慕。  
  
羡慕他可以自由自在的蹦跳飞奔，羡慕他可以无忧无虑的开怀大笑，羡慕他可以把最好的自己展现给所有人看……  
  
羡慕他所有的日常，因为那些日常都是他的奢望——  
  
同是来自高三三班的李赫宰同学患有先天性哮喘。  
  
从小到大他都没有上过体育课，也没有和小伙伴一起肆意玩耍过，家人对他关爱备至，像护着一个瓷娃娃。  
  
虽然平日看不出什么异常，但着实不能剧烈运动，更不能情绪激动，因此他并没有什么朋友，也没有什么话，安静的坐在教室的最后一排。  
  
别误会，他学习并不差，之所以坐那里的借口是：万一身体有什么异常就可以在不耽误课堂的情况下快速从后门出去就医；另一个嘛……  
  
他可以光明正大的偷看坐在他遥远的斜前方的李东海。  
  
他不知道自己是怎么喜欢上他的，又或者说——所有人都喜欢他，一向不合群的他只是跟随了潮流罢了。  
  
但一定还是有什么不一样。  
  
  
2  
  
他是在初升高的暑假迎来了分化。  
  
从小体弱，泡在药罐子里长大，父母都做好了迎接一个Omega的准备，然而却一直没有动静，直到每月去医院例行体检的时候，医生才告诉他们，他们的儿子悄无声息的分化成了一个Alpha。  
  
不同于其他的Alpha，分化后的他仍然体质很差。医生安慰过无需担心，以前也有过先例，找到合适的Omega结合之后可能就会逐渐增强体质，也不知道到底是坏事还是好事……  
  
因为他觉得世上根本就找不到会喜欢中药味儿信息素的Omega。  
  
谁会要一个啥也做不成，爱生病，全身还苦不拉几的Alpha？  
  
这辈子算是砸手里了。他想。  
  
但也怨不得人，父母已经尽心尽力给了他们能给的全部，以弥补没能给他一副健康身体的遗憾。  
  
他在自卑中懂事，不断练习着隐藏自己的味道，以免引起周围人的反感。  
  
他没什么才华，唯一值得他骄傲的，就是写的一手好文章，堆砌辞藻能让他获得平静，可以暂时放下一些不快乐。  
  
“赫宰！”  
  
回忆被从绿茵场上传来的声音打断，他合上书抬起头，看到他的小太阳从远处边挥手边奔向他。  
  
耀眼。  
  
如他们正式认识的那天——  
  
每个人的学生时代总会遇到那么几个不干人事儿的同学，三五成群的成天惹是生非。  
  
三班也不例外。正逢课间，这几个闲的没事，又开始招惹老老实实待着的李赫宰——  
  
“我总觉得咱们教室像个药堂子。”  
  
“是呗，总有股让人恶心的味道。”  
  
“李赫宰你是已经收过信息素了味儿还这么大的嘛？”  
  
……  
  
冷嘲热讽他听的多了，也懒得理，自顾自的拉了拉衣领遮住腺体，然后继续看书。  
  
“味儿这么大拉上去就能遮住了？”  
  
“这么说都不会生气的嘛？”  
  
“哎，人家不能生气，一生气又要犯病。”  
  
“真给A丢人……”  
  
再怎么忍让也有极限，李赫宰“啪”的一声把书拍在桌上，冷着张脸瞪过去，然后一狠心大肆地释放了一把信息素。  
  
不是说恶心？哥给你中医疗法治治根儿。不发威还真当大圣是猴子了？  
  
这下可好，霎时间教室里不管是Alpha还是Omega都被呛得纷纷咳嗽起来，甚至就连少有的几个Beta都隐约感受到了一丝养生的氛围。  
  
不过也就一瞬，他立马收了回来，这样的任性万一酿成全班Omega集体发情他就责任大了——虽然他也不知道会不会有Omega会被中药味儿引诱。  
  
“行了，上课铃都响了你们怎么这么吵？”一直安安静静补笔记的班长大人猛地转过身来，难得的语气严肃，适时的制止住了一场战争的发生。  
  
李赫宰又恢复了生人勿近的姿态，翻出书本继续学习。  
  
中午在食堂用餐时，李赫宰一如往常一个人坐在了角落，先把要吃的药排成一排一个个咽下后，才拿起筷子准备动嘴。  
  
“这个位置有人吗？”  
  
豆腐还没塞进嘴里，就被一声打断，他抬起头——李东海端着餐盘站在他面前，指着他对面的位置腼腆的笑了笑。  
  
“没有。”他简单回答，然后低下头继续吃。  
  
李东海有些窘迫的坐下，看到李赫宰餐盘旁放着的药盒，犹犹豫豫的清了清嗓：“你是李赫宰吧？我叫李东海。”  
  
他没停下筷子，也没抬头看人：“班长。我知道。”  
  
“虽然我们已经做同学三个月了可好像现在才正式认识呢？”  
  
……  
  
“你平常都一个人吃饭吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“为什么不和同学们一起吃呢？”  
  
许是被问烦了，他终于撂下筷子：“你闻不到我的信息素吗？”  
  
李东海对上他的眼睛，不好意思的挠了挠头：“我还没有分化……”  
  
“原来是这样……”他若有所思的挑了挑眉：“闻不到是好事，不是什么好闻的味儿。”  
  
“其实我很好奇那是什么味道。”  
  
“中药，又苦又冲你不会喜欢的。”  
  
“怎么会？药味儿难道不是闻了就好像会变健康的味道吗？”李东海一边说着，一边把自己带的牛奶分给了他一瓶，包装粉粉的，上边画着几颗卡通草莓——  
  
“苦的话就得吃甜的。”  
  
李赫宰皱了皱眉头，莫名产生了有些奇怪的心绪。  
  
第一次有人用“健康”这个和他根本沾不上边的词来形容他。  
  
懵懵的抓起牛奶吸了一口，刚刚李东海走近的时候他就隐隐闻到了一股子甜味儿，不同于信息素的浓烈，轻飘飘的钻进鼻腔，让他很舒服。  
  
“赫宰你和我做朋友好不好？”  
  
李赫宰吓得不轻。  
  
“为……为什么？……”倒不是说这有多突然，只是他没有想到还有人愿意主动亲近他，或许人们在面对一个“药罐子”的时候，避而远之才是正常的。  
  
习惯了某种设定之后就会被当成既定规则，管他对错，认同的人多，白的也可以是黑的。  
  
所以就连他自己都认为自己不配拥有朋友。  
  
“你不愿意吗？”  
  
“大家都不是很喜欢我，你如果分化了之后应该也跟他们一样……”  
  
“为什么要和大家一样？信息素是属于一个人的专属特征，为什么要区别对待呢？——”  
  
“有味道又不是你的错。”  
  
  
3  
  
因为一句话喜欢上一个人可能有些唐突夸张。  
  
但李赫宰在反复确认了几十遍之后，发现情况确是如此。  
  
一瞬间的无法拒绝，让他迷迷糊糊就成了“班长罩着的人”。  
  
他们正式认识了之后，才发现两个人的家只隔着一条小巷，走路不到十分钟就能到达。李东海问他是什么时候搬来这边的，他说出生就住这里了，惊的李东海张大了嘴巴——  
  
“我也是啊！从小就在这里玩儿！社区的小孩儿我都认识，为什么从来没有见过你？”  
  
“我不出门的……容易生病。”  
  
“哦……对不起……”  
  
小东海在这里撒欢儿蹦跳着长大，却不知道另一条街上还有一个小赫宰，只能做笼子里漂亮的珍珠鸟，向往自由却又恐惧自由。  
  
“这不用道歉啊……”  
  
“以后你出不来我去找你陪你玩儿就行了！”  
  
李赫宰喜欢遵守约定的人，所以他特别喜欢李东海。  
  
“做朋友”，李东海并不只是说说而已，即使两人根本不坐在一起，他也尽量做到了和李赫宰形影不离。  
  
饭一起吃，上学放学也一起走；周末的时候他们会一起去买文具，然后一起去社区的书咖一边喝着咖啡一边完成作业；偶尔他会陪着不能上体育课的李赫宰窝在操场边看书；也会硬拉着李赫宰去听最近他喜欢的地下乐队的live……  
  
一天了解一点，李赫宰的喜欢也一天更甚一天——  
  
李东海才不是别人口中的什么住在亭台楼阁里的神仙学霸，也喜欢调皮捣蛋，偶尔犯些小迷糊。  
  
最重要的是，体香很甜——是李赫宰最喜欢的那种甜。  
  
他爱逗李赫宰，就好像融化冰山确实是个艰巨的任务，做到了特别有成就感一样。  
  
自习课做题做累了，扭扭脖子都会趁机回头向李赫宰发射一个讨人嫌的眼神，逗的李赫宰一边憋笑一边瞪着眼睛警告他：“班长带头破坏纪律小心被盯上。”  
  
李东海很喜欢去他家找他，只为了看他写的东西。作文、书评或者诗歌，他都像捧着宝贝一样捧在手里反复翻看，然后对着那些美极了的句子赞叹连连，一脸崇拜的向他投来欣赏的目光，惹他羞红了脸。  
  
同行的路上他偶尔会给不爱说话的李赫宰唱歌以填补交流空白，只随意的哼几句都美妙至极。  
  
他喜欢披头士，最常唱的一句就是：“Hey Jude!Don't be afraid.You made to go out and get her.”  
  
还故意把“Jude”换成“Hyuk”，听起来别别扭扭有点好笑，但李赫宰知道，这是他独特的安慰方式——  
  
“不要害怕，你天生就要勇于克服恐惧。”  
  
听着他的歌声，好像就真的能获得勇气。  
  
“赫宰，你有梦想吗？”他问。  
  
“我不知道……”  
  
“我想当歌手。”好像自问自答，他望着天，目光灼灼，李赫宰却在那目光中捕捉到了十分陌生的一瞬悲伤。  
  
“那就当。”  
  
他笑了笑：“那你呢？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“嘻，用不着苦恼啊，不管想做什么，都一定会成功的！”他拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，像在说一个一定会实现的预言。  
  
是吗？  
  
什么都做不成的人配有梦想吗？  
  
如果这个梦想和你有关的话，我想我会去试着寻找。  
  
  
4  
  
做朋友两年多了，李赫宰却越来越无法把每天都点亮他世界的李东海当做“朋友”。  
  
同龄人大多已经分化完毕，班里的几个女性Omega甚至早早的就找到了适配的Alpha——果然早恋是青春期难以避免的。  
  
只有李东海，迟迟没有变化。  
  
暗恋有些苦，类似于他信息素的味道，但他很享受和李东海做朋友，至少现在他不是孤身一人。  
  
可他仍然特别害怕，李东海一天不分化，他就悬着一颗心没办法放下。  
  
他常常想，李东海这种活泼好动，身强体壮的运动健将，百分之九十会分化成和他一样的Alpha，到时候优秀的Omega会蜂拥而至，李东海则会离他越来越远。  
  
最好是Beta，这样至少不会对他的气味产生大的反感，以后有了合适的伴侣，过着普通人的生活，他会真心祝福他。  
  
他压根不敢想李东海会分化成Omega，男性Omega数量本来就极少，更何况——  
  
认识他三年，都没见他生病，喷嚏都不见他打几个。天天这边足球那边篮球的，肱二头肌比脖子粗。  
  
哪像他？瘦的像个小鱼干儿，还一天到晚咳咳嗽嗽的。  
  
人家可是李东海，不是他这种人能拥有的人。  
  
能像现在这样做朋友，他都感恩戴德到不行。  
  
可惜人始终还是矛盾体，虽然已经在心里为自己宣判，却还是见不得李东海和别人好。  
  
最近有个刚分化的女性Omega盯上了李东海，天天缠着他讲题谈心，吃饭放学也都给人拉走，大概是有十足的把握，只等李东海分化成Alpha之后，水到渠成。  
  
因此李东海不是出于本意的冷落了他。  
  
前天是最让他失控的一天——放学在门口等李东海时，他看到那个女生拉住他，往他手里塞了一个信封，又迅速的在他脸颊轻啄了一口。  
  
他瞬时火冒三丈，可上前阻止又没有立场。最后抑制住冲上去拉走正惊慌失措的李东海的冲动，发出了三年以来分贝最大的吼声：“李东海！你回不回家了？！还要我等你多久？！”  
  
“哦……来了！”李东海急忙挣开那个女生挽住他胳膊的手，脚步凌乱的朝他奔过来。  
  
回家的路上气压低的连歌声都救不起来，李东海明显感受到了他的怒气，却不知来由。  
  
“赫宰，你最近都没有跟我分享你写的东西了……”  
  
“你不是很忙吗？”  
  
“你别挖苦我嘛……”他有些委屈的用肩膀撞着对方，却不小心用力过猛，撞得人一个踉跄。  
  
“咳咳……”  
  
“对不起，我不是故意的！”李东海连忙扶住他，漂亮的脸写满紧张的贴过来，手也自然攀上他的腰，似曾相识的甜香又再次袭来。  
  
“没事……咳咳……”李赫宰赶紧摆了摆手推开他，抽出了裤兜里的气雾剂猛吸了一口。  
  
真糟糕，Alpha的本能只因为一个扶腰的动作就要被激发出来——“刚刚和自己无比贴近的那张精神漂亮的脸，如果被欺负的皱出水来会是什么样呢？……”  
  
他捂着嘴巴落荒而逃，都忘了说声“回见”。  
  
荒唐，他怎么可以对一个还没分化的孩子想这些？  
  
强烈的占有欲在逼他犯错，他不能让悲剧发生。  
  
  
5  
  
回忆真是耗费体力，他看着从远处奔过来的小太阳，竟然晕的不行。  
  
“赫宰！我刚刚进球了！你看到了吗？”他气喘吁吁在李赫宰面前站定，抓起脖子上挂的毛巾擦着汗。  
  
李赫宰拍拍屁股站起来，扬了扬手里的作文书：“在看这个，没注意。”  
  
“那你是等我一起回家吗？”  
  
“你如果还要玩儿一会儿我就先走了。”  
  
“别！一起！”李东海急忙拉住他，回头仓促问候过伙伴，就抓起了树下的书包跟在李赫宰屁股后边走了。  
  
李赫宰30个小时没主动跟他说话了。虽然平时也冷着一张脸，但好歹还会赏他些反应，这回，着实不对劲。  
  
“是不是我上次弄疼你你生气了啊？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那你还疼吗？”  
  
“吸了药就好了。”  
  
……  
  
李东海被噎的难受，距离到家也就还有个三分钟的路程，他始终没找到更合适的开场白，一直到该分别的路口。  
  
“赫宰，你觉得我会分化成什么？”他叫住了提前转身的李赫宰。  
  
“Alpha吧。”  
  
“那你希望我是什么呢？”  
  
“这重要吗？大家都觉得你会是Alpha，而且也有很多Omega在排号……”李赫宰并没有跟他呕气的意思，只是单纯的陈述着事实。  
  
“很重要……”  
  
“你能不能答应我，无论我分化成了什么都不能疏远我……”  
  
“你是我唯一的朋友了赫宰……”  
  
恍惚中李赫宰忘了自己是答应还是没答应，他只记得那样的李东海无比陌生，像是在说一个笑话却又给人一种可信度极强的感觉。  
  
那可是李东海啊，会缺朋友吗？  
  
可别开玩笑了吧。  
  
等他分化以后，拥有了信息素识别能力，会先疏远的人，可说不准是谁。  
  
  
6  
  
没等到分化带来矛盾，高考抢在前面先拉开了两个人的距离。  
  
寒窗苦读十余载，用青春换前途，谁都想拼上命去博一个光明未来。  
  
每个人都自顾不暇，焦头烂额。  
  
成堆的试卷和平均每天两支的黑色水性笔、读不通题意的文章、解不出答案的代数题、不肯钻进脑子里的英文单词……  
  
一切都在告诉他们，能浪费的所剩无几，时间已经追到了他们屁股后边。  
  
两个人很久没有谈心了，不知是哪来的隔阂，就连一起吃午饭的时候都匆匆忙忙的，甚至恨不得一手擎着筷子一手抓着单词表。交流也止在哪道题有更好的算法，作文要用什么样的句式才容易得高分……  
  
李赫宰没再和他分享过自己原创短篇小说的灵感，李东海也不再给李赫宰安利自己最近喜欢的流行歌。  
  
没变的是李赫宰的身体还是不见好转，李东海也还是没有分化。  
  
奇怪的是，李赫宰总觉得他身上越来越甜。他好几次差点没忍住去问他身体乳的牌子，怎么会这么好闻？如果他能买来用，会不会把那招人烦的该死中药味儿盖住？  
  
可这太像变态了，他最终没问出口。  
  
李东海最近总在想尽办法探他的口风，问他想去什么大学，念什么专业，会不会离家特别远，会不会很快就找个Omega结婚然后见色忘友的把他抛下……  
  
总之他都没能如愿得到答案。  
  
决一生死的那天真正到来的时候，大家才发现，高考也不过如此，只不过是平凡一年当中平凡的一天，一样有日升日落，一样有24个小时，坐在考场里伴着极静中更显聒噪的蝉声，笔杆刷刷，一晃就过。  
  
暑假来临那一天，两个人站在小区的梧桐树下闹了个大别扭——  
  
“我报了本地的S大作曲系，你呢？”  
  
“先不说了吧，还不一定能不能考上。”  
  
“你是报了很远的地方吧？”  
  
“我们又不能一直在一起……”  
  
“你不想再跟我做朋友了吗？”  
  
李赫宰沉默了一会儿，还是如实说出了顾虑：“你很快就会分化了……”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“等你变成Alpha，就会闻到我的信息素了，到时候你还敢保证我们能像以前一样一起玩儿吗？”  
  
“你不相信我？”  
  
“我当然信……只是……”  
  
他不敢去看李东海伤心的表情，只是未来的事，谁又说的准？  
  
“大学里会有更多优秀的人，你也会找到属于你的Omega，到时候我们两个Alpha再总混在一起也不是回事儿吧……”  
  
李东海压着怒火攥紧了拳头，使劲给了身旁的树一拳，叶子沙沙的抗议着落下，像是提前迎接了秋天。  
  
他最终什么也没说的离开了，带走了光，也带走了李赫宰的夏天。  
  
浑浑噩噩的窝在家里过了一周，当父母提出一起外出旅行的时候，他正对着电脑敲敲打打，几乎是想都没想的就拒绝——  
  
“一起出远门的话你们净照顾我了，什么也玩儿不成……”  
  
他想让父母无牵无挂的好好放松一下，含辛茹苦把他这么个药罐子供上了大学，十几年没有自在日子，也是时候去外边走走看看。  
  
二老当然不肯放他一个人留在家里，他却执拗的很。最终还是照他说的，收拾了行李飞去了普吉岛。  
  
对他来讲一个人的时光早已习惯，也并不难熬，只是心里仍然惦念往日，曾经他是那么抵触的那个与他格格不入的校园，因为有了李东海的陪伴，竟成了他做梦都会怀念的地方。  
  
他又打开了报考的网站，对着自己还没最终提交的志愿，发呆着度过整个下午。  
  
  
7  
  
父母离家的第二个傍晚，他给自己煮了清粥，就着药，毫无味道的填饱了肚子。  
  
七月雨季没有爽约，淅淅沥沥一下一整天，空气太过潮湿，挤进窗缝刺激着他的呼吸道，让他一直痛苦的干咳。  
  
一声雷惊天而破，他多喷了几口气雾剂，插上了耳机听起李东海之前推荐给他的爵士歌曲，之后早早的爬上床把自己裹进被子，也不管是不是夏天，会不会热。  
  
雨声凄厉，隔着被子，他隐约听见什么东西被砸的哐哐响，还以为是树枝被风折下来拍打窗户的声音。  
  
可这不对劲。  
  
一股很浓烈的甜香从门缝钻进来，勾的他一阵眩晕，拔掉耳机，辨认了一会儿才判断出好像有人砸门，掀开被子走出卧室，才发现屋外传来的不止砸门声，还有低声的呜咽。  
  
“谁？”他从猫眼里只能看到一片漆黑，于是壮着胆子问过去。  
  
“救救我……”  
  
这声音是？  
  
他急忙拉开门——李东海浑身湿透的倚在门边，手里攥着一把已经摔得不成样子的吉他，见门被打开，竟一头栽了下去，栽进他怀里。  
  
“东海呀？你怎么了？！”怀里的重量比想象中还要重一些，压的他想把人拖起来都使不上力。  
  
“我终于……终于能闻到……你的味道了……”他呼吸急促，一字一句都轻拍在李赫宰颈侧。  
  
“你分化了？！”  
  
“很香……一点都不难闻……我很喜欢……”  
  
“你什么时候分化的？！你家里人呢？儿子分化这么大的事怎么都不管不顾的？！”李赫宰用披在身上的毯子把怀里的人裹了起来，想起身去叫救护车。  
  
“赫宰……”  
  
“你得去医院才行！”  
  
“我好像……是个Omega……”他紧紧抓住李赫宰的手臂，力气大到李赫宰觉得自己的骨头都要断掉，看着怀里面色潮红，散发着诱人甜香的人，他终于理解了现在的荒唐状况——  
  
一个初次发情的Omega找上了暗恋他的Alpha，他们正共处一室，他们是朋友。  
  
这太危险了。  
  
“救救我……赫宰……救救我……我很难受……”  
  
李赫宰的大脑已经一片空白，怀里的Omega淋了雨，深色T恤紧紧贴在身上，印出引人发疯的轮廓，他就快抑制不住撕扯他衣服的欲望。  
  
“我先扶你去客厅……”  
  
他强忍着，用尽全力把人架起来。草莓牛奶味儿的信息素已经失去控制，弥漫了整个屋子，李东海像条搁浅的鱼，浑身瘫软发烫，在濒死的边缘挣扎，可力气却仍是不减，一个重心不稳，就把李赫宰扑倒在了沙发上——  
  
现在濒死的换成李赫宰了。  
  
他剧烈的咳嗽起来，又被重压着，呼吸不畅。他只能祈祷不要这个时候犯哮喘，不然两个人可能都见不到明天的太阳。  
  
“咳咳……东海你快起来……我喘不过气了……”  
  
李东海费力地撑起身与他面对面，一双眸子浸着水汽，表情显现着毫不掩饰的情欲。  
  
“咳咳……我……咳咳……我们去……医院……”李赫宰支着胳膊肘想要坐起来，却因剧烈咳嗽失去力量。  
  
“咳咳……我的药……唔……”  
  
一双烫的吓人的唇代替药送到了他嘴边。  
  
日思夜想的甜香顺着口腔滑进胸腔，像是一剂强心针，瞬间缓解了痛苦。急促的呼吸渐渐变得稳定，他甚至觉得有些痒，体内有什么东西就快胀出来，就快要把他的理智吞噬。  
  
但这不对。  
  
来不及思考李东海为什么没有分化成Alpha而是Omega，他只知道现在的李东海因为发情神志不清，他不能也跟着犯浑。  
  
“李东海你疯了！”他用尽全力推开身上的发热体：“等你清醒过来你会后悔的！”  
  
“我不后悔……”他跪坐着，伏在李赫宰的胸口，闷闷的说：“只有你能救我……只要你标记我……”  
  
“我们是朋友！”  
  
“可是我喜欢你！”  
  
又一道闪电带着雷声落向人间，像是连上天都在感叹这句话的荒唐。  
  
“除了你我谁都没有……”他呜咽的更厉害了，胸口不规律的起伏，湿漉漉贴着李赫宰的。  
  
李赫宰死心的闭上眼睛，他的身体起了反应，一个Alpha的自控极限就快要来临：“我会伤害你的……我不想……”  
  
“那就伤……”他已经扯开李赫宰的睡衣领口——  
  
“除了你谁都不行……”  
  
“只有你。”  
  
最后的那根弦终于因落在他喉结的这三个字而彻底崩坏，他扣住他的后颈，发狠的将自己的唇印了上去。

此刻后悔也来不及了。

乱了呼吸，但李赫宰再没有难以忍受的窒息感，李东海的身体软的像熟透的桃子，捏起来十分可口，于是他忍不住隔着布料在上边多啃了几下。

不知何时滚到了地毯上，最后顺水推舟的连仅剩的隔阂也褪下，却让李赫宰收到了无比巨大的冲击——

那些被衣物盖住的地方布满了大大小小新旧不一的淤青。人明眼就能看出，这并不是一天两天的事。

“谁弄的？”

李赫宰用指腹轻轻的触碰，生怕弄疼了他，心口却如刀剜一般，自责而心疼。

“我爸爸。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”

“那我以后都告诉你。”他用舌尖抵住所有的疑惑，此刻他只想沉溺在这药池里，好好的做个梦，梦醒了，他的伤都会痊愈。

他散尽了热情去抚慰着Alpha蓬勃的欲望，将自己完全的交给本能。好像这种事情本就是无师自通，李赫宰也不负默契的把爱意落在他锁骨和乳尖。不断的亲吻和舔舐让苦与甜中和，可气味并不奇怪，好闻的让他们相拥着一同飘起来。

难舍难分，两个人都像是贪婪的盗贼不断的在彼此身上搜刮索取自己想要的东西。

初被开发的Omega灵活的勾起腿，把攻掠城池的Alpha需要通过的最后一个关口亲自送到他眼前。

无需开拓，发情引发的分泌已经足够Alpha放肆驰骋。

小腹早已胀的难受，李赫宰扶住身下人的腰，一往无前的奉上武装，抛却顾虑的在这片领地扬麾，开辟注定属于他的疆土。

痛感都是次要，李东海很快适应了他正承受的一切，配合着Alpha的动作吞吐炙热。他们纵情亲吻，在试探中不断深入，发出悦耳的喘息，用对方的信息素紧紧的包裹住对方。

谁也不知道他们是如何到达了李赫宰房间的床上，这里更软更舒适，也更适合深度交流。李赫宰从没这样疲惫过，此刻也有些体力不支，好在李东海体谅的很，主动坐了上去，动情的摇摆着。

没有比这更能烧掉一个人理智的画面，李赫宰用爆发力把身上的人翻了过来，香甜的腺体在不懂事的诱惑，他滚了滚喉结，覆上去用犬齿刺破了它。

“嘶——”身下的人发出了微弱的抗议，却换来更猛烈的冲撞。两个人再次面对面，李赫宰用手掌包裹住直戳着他腹部的挺立，感受着它的跳动，那前端早已变得粘湿，是喷薄的前兆。

李东海不亏是想当歌手的人，只是呜嘤都这么动听，李赫宰得到呼应以后更卖力了，前后都没有停止动作。

与发丝相互纠缠的指节和透过红肿嘴唇钻出来的快感……每一个细节都挑动着神经，最后他们终于一同发泄出来。

李赫宰很讲礼数的释放在了李东海生殖腔外，但这并不影响酣畅淋漓。两个人连温存的话和没解开的问题都没功夫去讲，就抱在一起睡了过去。

雨还在下，不过再无惊雷，一滴一滴敲击着房檐，只有安眠。

  
  
8  
  
李东海是被疼醒的。  
  
睁开眼，就看到李赫宰拿着药膏在给他肩膀的淤青上药，一边动着手指一边掉眼泪，吧嗒吧嗒都落在床单上。  
  
“你哭什么啊？”他撑起身体，倚在床头，第一次见李赫宰哭，有些稀奇又好笑。  
  
“你不疼吗？”  
  
“疼啊，那也应该是我哭吧？”他笑着用手掌揩掉挂在那人脸颊上的泪迹：“不知道的还以为是我才是把你给睡了还不负责任的渣A呢。”  
  
李赫宰吸了吸鼻子：“你爸爸为什么打你？”  
  
“他平时很好……只是喝了酒会变成另一个人。”李东海动了动身子，换了个舒服的角度躺在了李赫宰腿上：“你知道我为什么要和你做朋友吗赫宰？”  
  
李东海第一次见李赫宰是在全市中学的一次美文比赛上。  
  
当时他初二，妈妈一年前因为心脏病刚去世，爸爸一夜之间变了一个人——酗酒、暴力，让李东海本来平静的生活充满了碎裂的啤酒瓶渣和毫无理由的拳头。  
  
他刚开始也害怕，想要逃走，可爸爸清醒之后就会跪着跟他道歉，抱着他哭着跟他说他有多么难过。当时还不够成熟的他抱着家丑不可外扬的心态连埋怨都不敢。心软，悲悯，荒唐的亲情让他一再忍让。  
  
他对一个人扛起整个家的爸爸恨不起来，于是他只能催眠自己：强大起来吧。如果他能变得强壮，是不是挨打的时候就能不那么痛，是不是就有能力保护自己？  
  
没有人会照顾他了，所以他都不敢生病。  
  
他也不是没有朋友。  
  
初中时他也曾对一个人掏心掏肺，他本不擅长诉苦，可自己默默扛着实在是太痛苦，试探的说几句，换来的确是：“你已经这么优秀了，受点苦也是应该的吧？不然让其他人心里多不平衡？”  
  
言之凿凿，他差点就认同了。  
  
但他还是认为他是有朋友的。直到那次，来他家要作业的“朋友”亲眼目睹了他挨打时，不仅没有出手相助，还让这件事第二天就人尽皆知。  
  
他终于明白一切都不是他的错，终于记起来他该埋怨，该反抗，该改变，然而可怕的是……  
  
他已经习惯了。  
  
  
那次美文比赛，他代表市重点中学去参赛，却以亚军的成绩输给了普中出身的李赫宰。  
  
赏析佳作以及颁奖的环节，李赫宰捧着奖杯站在上边，笑也不笑，脸色因为生病煞白，却还是吸引着他的目光。  
  
“鹰生时也娇，幼鸟羸弱，为学飞行遍体鳞伤，但丰羽以掩盖伤痕，最终仍能振翅翱翔称霸蓝空。”  
  
这是李赫宰笔下的一段文字。评委出题：用一句话总结主旨的话，你会怎么说？  
  
李东海当时刚领完奖落坐在第一排，评选前他读过这篇文章，无论是立意和描写都完全不同于三好学生们的应试文风，读完之后会产生那种心酸却不自觉露出微笑的感觉，让他好生欣赏。  
  
他在期待，作者本人的说法。  
  
可台上却迟迟都没有声音，主持人有些慌了神，尴尬的不知道该不该接话。  
  
“这位同学可能身体不太舒服，大家稍微……”  
  
“不要……让任何人同情自己。”  
  
他终于开口，截断主持人的话，却听的李东海红了眼眶。  
  
是呀，成长中谁都会痛的。  
  
别去奢求同情，没必要，要做鹰，还能指望虫理解吗？  
  
他控制住了窝心的眼泪，却控制不住自己想去交个朋友的强烈欲望，可比赛一结束就不见人影。匆匆一面，让他只记住了这个名字，却没来得及认识这个人。  
  
一别两年，李东海一直没能忘记这个用文字抚慰他灵魂的男生。当高中报道那天，他看到那个让他遗憾错过的熟悉身影走进教室时，差点忘了这是严格意义上的初见，差点忍不住冲上去拥抱他。  
  
最后他还是忍住了狂喜。  
  
来日方长，他想。  
  
他谁也不想信了，只认定李赫宰一定会成为他李东海的朋友。  
  
可开学快三个月，李赫宰来上课才一个月不到，原因是生了场大病，要天天去医院挂水才行，不得已耽误了学业。好不容易露个面，也独来独往从不和任何人交流。  
  
等了许久的人比想象中要难以接近的多，这让李东海很失落，嘴不干净的一些同学总是不分场合的议论李赫宰的性格，身体和他的信息素，他没立场的默默听着，却比被议论的主角还要生气。  
  
他闻不到大家说的难闻中药味儿，不过大概类似于他每次往被打的地方贴的膏药的味道吧？那味道能缓解他的疼痛，所以他想即使他分化了也不会排斥。  
  
生理课都上过，他不在乎李赫宰到底是什么味儿的Alpha，又或是他是不是Alpha，他只在乎那是李赫宰，那是他单方面认定的朋友。  
  
所以那次，他实在是听不下去才替他打上了抱不平。又鼓起了全部的勇气端着餐盘在他对面落座。  
  
“赫宰你和我做朋友好不好？”  
  
他发誓，那是他活到现在最紧张的时刻。  
  
好在李赫宰没有拒绝。  
  
抓住机会，他尽可能的粘着他，去照顾他，了解他，却又从李赫宰的字字句句中被安慰，被治愈，被鼓励。  
  
当静静听自己唱歌的李赫宰，看似面无表情实则红透了脸对他说“谢谢你”的那一刻，他才发现，他已经离不开他了。  
  
那是他的心第一次为一个人止不住噗通。  
  
没分化的他心焦极了却不敢告白，他怕自己是个Alpha或只是个Beta，他怕他没办法永远留在他身边。哪怕只是朋友，他也想成为李赫宰身边的人，不管是现在，还是大学，还是以后的以后。  
  
因此他在日渐沉迷中不停的试探，可从得不到他想要的答案。  
  
他甚至曾经羞耻的想过如果他分化成了Omega，要给李赫宰生几个孩子？  
  
爱上朋友的人，果然都是疯子呢。  
  
结果他没想到，在这个幻想成为现实前，李赫宰就先把他丢下了。  
  
“我们又不能一直在一起。”  
  
为什么不能？他委屈到平时受着毒打都可以咬咬牙坚持，这次却只是砸破了拳头就泣不成声。  
  
他成不了鹰了，他想。  
  
遮住他伤痕，保护他的羽毛不见了。  
  
  
同样浑浑噩噩的暑假，爸爸成宿成宿不回家，一回家就是大半夜，带着一身酒气狠砸他反锁的卧室门。  
  
他缩在床脚瑟瑟发抖，想李赫宰想到无法呼吸，暑假前两个人明明约好要一起住几天的，现在却因为彼此的倔强，连信息都不愿意发一条。  
  
这个雨夜也是一样，可他没想到爸爸的酒疯前所未有的凶，竟然抄起他落在客厅的吉他砸了个稀巴烂。  
  
他终于爆发，第一次奋起反抗，抢回了那把已经破烂不堪的吉他，却突然发现自己的身子失去了控制。  
  
原来他闻到的酒味并不是来源于宿醉，而是来自Alpha父亲浓烈的威士忌信息素。  
  
分化加上强制发情原来这么痛，他抱着琴冒雨跑了出去，却发现除了李赫宰家他根本无处可去……  
  
如果注定有这一遭，他想他愿意。  
  
只有李赫宰能救他。  
  
  
9  
  
“对不起……我什么都不知道……”李赫宰把他扶坐起来，紧紧的把他锁在怀里，又不敢使大劲，怕弄疼了这个宝贝。  
  
他听得心都紧紧揪在了一起，疼到语无伦次：“我喜欢你，很早很早就喜欢你，可你实在太好了，我总觉得我配不上你……”他把头埋进李东海颈窝，哭到眼泪都从李东海后背滑下来。  
  
“哎呦，哪有你这么爱哭的Alpha呀？”李东海把他从自己身上推起来，用嘴唇贴着他哭皴了的脸颊，然后轻笑着说：  
  
“完蛋了，我们真的没办法做朋友了。”  
  
他捧着中药味儿哭包的脸，虽犹豫却深情地说：“赫宰啊，我们都要做鹰，即使在不同的大学，即使不能每天在一起，也要坚强……”  
  
“接下来就一起牵着手去‘永远’吧，以后你不要生病，我不要痛；我照顾你，你保护我。好不好？”  
  
可这又是哪里来的胆小鬼？——“你真的……不讨厌我的味道嘛？”  
  
“讨不讨厌我也是你的了，你已经标记我了就得对我负责。”  
  
“我知道……可是……”  
  
“哎呀，你那么苦，我这么甜，你还有什么不满意的？”  
  
“我没有不满意！”他慌张的瞪大眼睛摆摆手，可爱到李东海心肝儿都颤。  
  
“李赫宰。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“和朋友陷入爱情的感觉真的挺好的。”  
  
“我也是……”  
  
“你就不能换另外三个字说嘛？”得不到他想要的那句告白，他一时忘了他的Alpha是娇弱系的，呕气的使劲一推，又引得李赫宰咳嗽起来。  
  
“对不起对不起！”他急忙递上放在床头的气雾剂。  
  
李赫宰却直接吻了过去，果然是亲测有效的哮喘药，他很快平稳了呼吸。  
  
“你……你不要脸！”  
  
“东海……”  
  
“干什么？！”  
  
“我报了S大的文学系。”  
  
李东海愣了几秒，最后噙着泪捂住了嘴巴。  
  
他觉得这是他听过最动听的告白了，比“我爱你”还要浪漫一万倍。  
  
“我找到我的梦想了，以后你去当歌手，我就写最美的歌词给你唱。”  
  
“那我的出道曲就交给你了……”他擦了眼角的泪花紧紧的抱住他：“歌名就叫《和朋友陷入爱情时》。”  
  
“都听你的。”  
  
  
——END

后续——《第二次告白》请移步主页或点击：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335531


End file.
